


i'm gonna take you places

by doingthemost



Series: never saw you coming, never be the same [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Pride, Twyla Sands' Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: When Alexis disappears into their bedroom, Twyla begins to wonder (and worry) why her girlfriend is taking so long to get ready for their first pride.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose (mentioned)
Series: never saw you coming, never be the same [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	i'm gonna take you places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts), [singsongsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/gifts).



> A counterpart to [the way love goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718748). You don't have to read that one first, but I highly recommend it.
> 
> Thank you to singsongsung and sonlali for being my Twyla/Alexis big and grand big!
> 
> ALSO, there is now a [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163232) of this fic! Please give it a listen!

"Here you go!" 

Twyla sets the tea down in front of Patrick, but her hands shake a little as she withdraws them. She puts them in her pockets, then on her hips, then turns to busy herself with a few spare dishes in the sink. Alexis has been in their bedroom for an hour, upending all of their carefully-organized dresser drawers, and Twyla's nerves are growing increasingly frayed.

"You're gorgeous in anything," Twyla had said before the boys' arrival, reaching out to catch her girlfriend's wrist. Alexis hadn't stayed put, though, just looked at her with big, vulnerable eyes, before turning away to consider a dress. Twyla hadn't thought much of Alexis' worrying until she'd pulled away from her, and now it's the only thing she can think of.

Twyla knows Alexis the way she knows her favorite books, bred from the familiarity of having read it from cover to cover and never being able to get enough. 

She knows that when the energy between them had shifted from imperceptible to palpable, she could trust Alexis with her heart even if Alexis herself had been nervous, gripping her hands tightly before asking if she could kiss her. 

She knows that when they'd decided to go public, Alexis had changed her relationship status and her sexuality on Facebook within minutes of them telling the Roses because if she didn't do it right then, she'd talk herself out of it. 

She knows that when Alexis had suggested they go to Pride this year, because 'I love you so much and I want to like, celebrate that surrounded by our people,' Alexis had been reminding herself that it's okay to sometimes still be unsure about being out. 

Above all, she knows that Alexis loves her. And if Alexis isn't ready to go to Pride this year, she knows it won't change how they feel about each other or erase the memories they've made together.

Knowledge is power, but that doesn't do anything to ease away the tremor in her voice or the knots in her stomach.

"If you guys wanted, I could throw some muffins in the oven." She glances over at David and Patrick, interrupting what must have been a very silent, pointed conversation about what to do next, and puts on a smile that doesn't meet her eyes. "They won't take too long."

David huffs, drawing back from the table in one smooth motion. "I'm going to put a stop to this." And just like that, Twyla and Patrick are left alone in the kitchen, awkwardly trying to make eye contact with each other.

"I don't want you to go to the trouble," Patrick says finally.

She returns her attention to the dishes; they're easier than wondering what Patrick thinks of the situation, and she's used to finding solace in kitchen chores. "About what?"

Patrick makes an uncomfortable sound, then says, "The muffins, Twyla. It's... You don't have to make muffins right now." 

She bends to place a freshly-rinsed bowl in the dishwasher, her back still to him. "Okay. Just, let me know if you want more tea, okay?"

"I will." Twyla focuses on the sound of running water, but she can still hear Patrick get up. He leans against the counter, angled towards her, so she can't quite avoid him.

"I'm sure she just doesn't know what to wear." Patrick's voice is steady, his face locked on hers. "It's Alexis, I – I mean, I always plan at least two hours' runway time for David to choose an outfit."

Twyla's jaw tightens briefly. "Alexis always knows what she wants to wear," she says, her voice soft. "She has lookbooks and Pinterest boards for every occasion. She knows what she's going to wear to David's funeral 'in case he dies young.' I just don't know why she didn't have something planned for _this_.

"Sometimes things come up that you can't plan for," Patrick says. He smiles at her. "But that doesn't mean you don't want it all the same."

"Ugh - swallow an _insect_ , Alexis, my face - " 

Twyla turns around just in time to see the Rose siblings enter the kitchen, arm in arm. Alexis is heartstoppingly radiant, and even though Twyla can see past her towards the miniature hurricane in their bedroom, she's pretty sure this moment will be etched in her mind forever.

She steps over to her girlfriend, and Alexis pulls away from David to wind her arm around Twyla's shoulders. "Are you ready, Alexis?" 

Alexis presses a kiss to the top of Twyla's head. "Born ready, babe." 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] i'm gonna take you places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163232) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)




End file.
